


贪欢

by Dekadenz_S



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekadenz_S/pseuds/Dekadenz_S
Summary: 看图写话（？）就是炖个肉罢了





	贪欢

**Author's Note:**

> 是我之前lofter发的那张图的梗，文笔极差，而且写一半突然萎了，看完社区盾心态崩上加崩，吊着一口气写的文，对付着看吧  
发完这篇又要因为线下的原因消失一阵子了，九月见  
图是老图了，那个时候你哼还很年轻，精♂力旺♂盛

亚当从训练场一端走来，径直走到乔丹身边，赤裸着上身。乔丹张张嘴朝他一笑，亚当好像没有看在眼里，只是默默往身上套那件心率监测背心。乔丹不自觉地瞥向了亚当的胸部——亚当有一对饱满的胸脯，胸肌发达而结实，但不止于此，甚至还有些挺翘。此刻乔丹从侧面看着，亚当胸前那一点红润，挺立着，在半昏半明的天色里显得格外诱人。

乔丹稍稍清了清嗓子，闭起眼睛，强行把注意力从亚当身上移开，深吸几口气让自己冷静下来不要有什么多余的念头，把恋人优美的胸部侧面轮廓从自己的脑海里赶出去。他的喉结滚了几滚。亚当把半卷着的背心展开去调整带子的时候，朝他斜睨一眼，又若无其事地低头看向自己的胸部，随后把那副诱人的胸脯藏进背心里。乔丹再睁开眼睛的时候，亚当已经在套上衣了。乔丹也拿了自己的上衣，穿好，走向训练场。

他和亚当并排跑步，注意到亚当身上的运动短裤偏巧挂在一个危险的高度，白色内裤的边缘露出一大截。他还是不由自主地开始想别的东西——反正只是热身跑，有足够的时间胡思乱想。他回忆起上一次碰触到那对胸脯时传达到他手指的触感，亚当的胸脯温暖柔软而有弹性；他拨弄着那两颗绯红色的小小的乳头，在亚当身上轻喘，感觉到亚当的心脏隔着胸膛传来的剧烈跳动。两人一同陷入一种危险而隐秘的狂喜：那时他们在赛后的酒店房间里，疲倦还未散去之时，毫无保留地将自己袒露给对方。他吻过亚当的锁骨前胸吻过覆盖在腰间的墨色花纹，两副身体剧烈地互相撞击，亚当在他的身下拉过被子的一角咬在嘴里，不让自己叫得太大声惊动到隔壁的队友，只把刻骨的欢愉变成低声的呜咽——

——打住。乔丹咬了咬嘴唇，抹了把脸。**这毕竟是在训练场上啊。**跑圈结束之后就是分组对抗，他不能再分神了。

“Adz，”训练结束后的更衣室里，乔丹穿过人群走到亚当的身边。亚当擦着头发，皮肤上还挂着水珠。“一起回家吧？我开车送你回去。”

亚当从毛巾底下探出头来意味深长地看着他。“好。”

乔丹打开车门，坐上驾驶位。亚当坐到他身边，无聊地打了个哈欠，随后就闭上眼睛开始打盹。

“醒醒，Adz，”过了一阵子，乔丹推推他的肩膀，“我们到了。”

亚当睁开眼睛望向车窗外，眼里掠过分明的惊讶。“这是你家，Jordan。”

“是啊，”乔丹坏笑着舔了舔嘴唇，“不然我难道要在更衣室里当众邀请你来我家吗？”

“Jord——”

亚当的声音被一个深吻堵在了喉咙里。乔丹从驾驶位上探身过来，热烈地吮吸亚当张开的嘴唇。亚当搂着他的后颈，抬起身子回吻过去，两人在车里纠缠了一会才放开彼此。“走吧。”

亚当进门在沙发上坐下的一刻，就被一双手臂钳住。乔丹极具侵略性的吻印在他的脸颊和侧颈上。一只不安分的手滑上亚当的大腿，隔着短裤来回抚摸，又向上滑进衣摆，沿着腹部分明的线条一路向上进犯，揉捏起亚当的胸脯。再次触碰到他觊觎的那片柔软胸脯，让乔丹觉得像是从焦渴中被解救，他的手指抓着亚当胸前的肌肤，近乎粗暴地爱抚。他感觉到，在他的手掌下，亚当的乳尖逐渐挺立起来变得坚硬。他捏住了那个位置，轻轻揉弄。

“你知道我有多想这么做吗……”他附在亚当的耳边低笑，“从你在我身边换衣服开始，我就想这么做了……你当时就是故意要给我看的，对不对？”他忽然一捏亚当的乳尖，亚当发出一声痛哼，“你在引诱我，对不对？”

亚当转过脸来吻上那双带着坏笑的嘴唇，一面用舌头撩拨乔丹的唇齿和口腔，一面将手搭上了乔丹的大腿，捏着大腿内侧的敏感处。乔丹的手还在他上衣里到处挑逗爱抚，情欲的火焰撩得两个人呼吸都变得急促而不匀。乔丹突然将亚当压倒在沙发上，掀开他的上衣，在亚当的腰腹处亲吻舔咬。亚当喘息起来，“所以……为什么不直接在车里做？”

乔丹抬起头，直视着亚当的眼睛。“因为与和你偷欢相比——不管是在浴室，在酒店房间还是在车里——”他把亚当的上衣撩到胸部以上，在恋人的胸口上一吻，“我更喜欢和你像所有普通的情侣那样，可以在自己家里的床上做个够，然后抱在一起睡到天亮。”

他没给亚当作出反应和回应的机会，再次俯下身去，把人狠狠按进沙发垫子里，用舌尖撩弄亚当的前胸，舌尖从胸肌下缘纹着的天使羽翼滑过，随后绕着乳晕打转。亚当的乳尖格外敏感，粗糙舌尖的舔舐让他颤抖着叫出声来；他闭上眼睛享受着恋人的挑逗，在酥麻的快感中扭动着身子，用腿去蹭乔丹已经硬起的下身。乔丹一把捞起他的腰，在他嘴唇上轻咬一口：“到床上去吧？”

在搂着亚当上楼走向卧室时，乔丹还不忘顺手在恋人的臀瓣上捏两把。亚当不说话，只是低笑着，一直到被他按倒在床中央，还是带着似有若无的笑，由着乔丹急不可待地脱掉他的上衣。

“你太坏了，Adz，居然在训练场上引诱我，”乔丹双手压着亚当的肩膀，“好几个小时都在压抑冲动可不太好受——你知道后果是什么吗？”

“我以为你见过那么多次了，会视而不见，也没什么反应呢。”亚当挑衅般地眨眨眼。

不，对于热恋中的地下情人来说，心爱的人的身体是永远都看不够的，食髓知味的感觉也从来尝不厌——衣服已经散落一地，乔丹扑在亚当的身上，在他的胸脯上又舔又咬。两人肆意而近乎疯狂地亲吻抚摸对方身上能触碰到的每一寸皮肤，所到之处留下绯红的指印和亮闪闪的水光，甚至是两排整齐的齿痕。润滑剂和套子丢在了枕边，床单乱了，被搅出水波纹般的凌乱褶皱，亚当躺在那中间，咬着下唇让自己适应扩张的感觉。乔丹的手指在亚当身体里进犯，他还找不准那个甜蜜的位置，只能在里面来回试探搅动。他自己已经硬得难受了，阴茎蹭着亚当的大腿内侧缓解一下胀痛难耐的情欲。亚当的手指覆了上去帮他撸动。

他终于进入了亚当的身体。即使刚刚扩张过，插进去时还是太紧，亚当稍稍抬起腰让乔丹插得更深。后面被涨满的感觉不那么好受，亚当皱起眉头，乔丹的手指揉着穴口处已经被撑开的褶皱，让那里的肌肉再舒展一点，然后再向更深处推进。

还是疼。亚当低声呻吟着，牙关咬紧，乔丹温柔地揉捏他的大腿，过一会再缓缓推进到底。乔丹弯下腰来把脸埋进亚当的胸口，手指来回爱抚感受着他的腹肌。亚当抬起腿来勾住乔丹的小腿，伸手拨弄起他脑后的头发。两个人都在情欲里焦渴了太久，天雷地火的前戏过后，真的到了身体交合的时候，反而双双平静了下来，默默相拥着感受对方身体的温度。乔丹抓住了亚当放在床上的那只手，他们不约而同将十指交缠。乔丹用胡茬蹭了蹭亚当的胸口窝，皮肤上的细软毛发和薄汗贴着他的脸颊。一切感受都细微可辨，亚当胸口传来的清晰心跳声，仍然有些沉重的喘息，两人身体连接的地方肌肉血管的微微痉挛。亚当挺起腰，手沿着乔丹的背脊一路下滑，推了推他的臀部，“动吧。”

得到了准许，乔丹抬起身，在恋人的体内往复冲击。亚当白皙的双腿缠到了他腰上，双臂勾住乔丹的后颈。抽插逐渐加快，快感漫过痛感，沿着脊柱一路上升到快要将人淹没，亚当仰起头大口呼吸，攀着乔丹的脖子像是要从溺水的境地里逃生。那对已经被舔咬得有些红肿的乳头随着乔丹的动作微微颤动，亚当半闭着眼呻吟喘息，胯部迎合着乔丹的动作让他得以进入到更深的地方，手指胡乱掠过乔丹被汗水打湿的发梢，掠过他的脸颊与刺人的胡茬。乔丹抚摸到亚当的小腹，那里的毛发已经被滑腻的前液打湿一片。他握住亚当的阴茎，有些粗暴地套弄，亚当叫出声来，后穴不由自主地夹紧，突然的刺激让乔丹的身体战栗了一下，动作也停了。

亚当抬眼看着乔丹在情欲里变得迷离的蓝眼睛，忽然放肆地笑起来，捏住乔丹的下巴让他低下头，挺起身去吻那双嘴唇，又不肯好好亲吻，偏要咬着乔丹的唇瓣舔舐。就像是他每次和乔丹幽会时那样，亚当在床上总是笑得明澈甚至清纯，明澈里又隐含着老练的放浪，让更年轻的那一个人一面觉得他可欺，一面又被他勾得心波荡漾。乔丹知道自己永远经不住这样的引诱。他一手揽住亚当的肩膀把他搂紧，一手又撸动亚当的下身，在他的体内深插快抽。掠过某一个点的时候，亚当叫了出来，乔丹没有放过他，狠狠地对着那个位置反复冲击。亚当死死抓住他的手臂，颤声呻吟着像是快要哭出来了，在前后夹击的刺激里一阵颤抖，温暖的液体射在了乔丹手上。这也把乔丹几乎推到了极限。

“Adz……我……”

亚当的手指点在了他嘴唇上，不肯让他说话破坏情到浓时的气氛。乔丹最后在亚当的身体里抽插几下，每一下向着最深处的进犯都带起身下的人一声高潮中失神的叫声。乔丹也呻吟着，终于在一声满足的低吼之后，伏在亚当身上剧烈地喘息。亚当转过脸轻吻他的颈窝，两人相拥着，汗水淋漓的身体紧贴在一起，感觉得到彼此的喘息。乔丹抬起头吻了吻亚当还带着泪光的眼睛，亚当扳过他的脸来，给他一个缠绵的长吻。

清理了一下之后，他们躺在床上，枕在情事的余韵里歇息。乔丹把亚当拉到身边，从背后抱住，一条腿勾着亚当的腿把他圈在自己怀里。他回想起他们第一次之后，他也是这么抱着亚当，那时候高潮和醉意都刚刚退却，整个人有些恍惚，不知道这算是两个长久陷入暧昧期的人终于到了这一步，还是只算得上一夜情。那时候他不确定亚当和他之间的那些始末，有多少是出于爱，有多少只是队友情。于是那天夜里他怀揣一种隐秘的不安，把亚当紧紧抱在自己怀里，细细地抚摸着吻着想要把那一副身体彻底印在自己脑海里，像是怕第二天醒来就丢了。现在呢，现在心爱的人躺在自己怀里，就变成了一种安心的餍足。他轻抚着亚当的胸腹和手臂，亚当往他臂弯里窝了窝，将后背靠在他胸前。

夜晚安静得反而让人燥热——又或许只是两具身体贴得太近，长久的肌肤之亲就让人燥热。乔丹在亚当肩上咬了一口，亚当不满地挣扎一下，“别闹。”

乔丹在他的背后轻笑着舔了舔嘴唇。别闹？夜晚还很长，他没法满足于到此为止。他往前贴了贴身子，已经又有了反应的阴茎蹭着亚当的臀缝，手沿着亚当的腹部一路下滑，握住了亚当的阴茎，用指腹细致地抚弄那里的敏感带，不一会，怀里的人就喘起来。乔丹又从床头柜里摸了只套子出来，用牙齿撕开包装。亚当正要翻过身，又被乔丹按住了：“别动。”

乔丹戴好了安全套，用手指刮了点剩余的润滑，抹到亚当的穴口上，借着勺子抱的姿势从后面进入。他紧紧揽着亚当的腰，亚当握住了他的手腕。这个姿势没法插得太深，却刚好碰得到亚当体内的敏感点，刚动两下，亚当就发出一声酥软的呻吟。乔丹对着那一点往复抽插，亚当握着他手腕的手越钳越紧，声音逐渐变成带着哭腔的呜咽。乔丹反而加快了腰间动作的速度，他知道他的亚当喜欢这样：粗暴带着侵略性的性爱，强烈入骨的快感。抓着他手腕的手逐渐松开，亚当的身子已经绵软。乔丹退出来，拨过亚当的脸，抹了抹他眼角的生理泪水，端详着他因快感而涣散的眼神，在亚当的脸颊和嘴唇上细细地吻。“转过去。”他附在亚当耳边，喘着气，低声说。

亚当换成趴跪在床上的姿势。乔丹在他臀上拍了两把，粗鲁的动作让两个人都更加兴奋。他抓住亚当的腰胯，一下挺进到最深处。亚当惊叫了一声，脊背瞬间向后弓起，像只受了伤而惊惧的猫。

乔丹俯下身吻他线条漂亮的背，指掌在亚当的大腿上游移，抚慰着他，腰间的动作却没有停。

“操……”亚当在他的身下咬牙切齿，“Hendo，你想弄死我。”

“疼就告诉我，如果喜欢，就叫出来，叫得大声点。”乔丹又在亚当的臀侧拧了一把，再一次挺腰顶弄到底。

亚当没有喊疼，只是还在骂着抗议他粗暴的动作，腰胯却一次次迎上去加剧着冲击。因喘息而断续的字句逐渐变成模糊不可辨识的呻吟，身上的肌肉也随着阵阵快感痉挛，亚当仰起头，在每一次被顶到深处的时候放声叫出来。乔丹听见他含混地喊自己的名字，于是再贴过去吻了吻他的肩胛。亚当回过头来，喘息着看他，扭头的一刻乔丹发现他脸色已经潮红。这画面色情极了，乔丹忍不住去抚摸亚当的脸，亚当却抓住那只手，往自己未被照顾的前端引去。他握住了亚当湿滑温热的阴茎，亚当引着他抚慰自己，喉咙已经哑了，喘气声盖过嘶哑的呻吟。没有人在意那乳白色的液体滴在床上的事实，亚当抽身让乔丹从自己的身体里退了出来，把脸埋进枕头里，因情热而肤色泛红的后背一起一伏。乔丹低下头去吻亚当的臀瓣，恶趣味地在那里咬一口。“躺下吧。”

亚当躺下来，乔丹半躺在他身边，近距离端详他挂着泪珠的睫毛。亚当帮他摘掉套子，枕到乔丹腿上，探出舌尖舔弄起乔丹的囊袋和阴茎根部，过一会又撑起身子，尽可能地将整根吞下。他舔舐着敏感的冠状沟和背侧，不时含着龟头吮吸，他清楚怎样让他的乔丹达到高潮。乔丹闭上眼享受着恋人细致的口活，脑海里逐渐有一片烟火点燃升起直到将近绽放。他推开亚当，呻吟着释放出来，陷在已经乱得一塌糊涂的床铺中央。

亚当关掉了床头灯，窝在乔丹的臂弯里。本该有若干细碎的枕边情话要说，但此刻两个人都累了。所有言语都换成了等量乃至更多的吻，纷落在对方的额头脸颊嘴唇和肩膀。明天醒来要面对的是满身的爱痕，酸痛的筋骨和待换洗的床单；但此刻不必去想那些，利物浦的年轻队长疲倦地揽着他的恋人，夜深了。


End file.
